


Existential

by Keeryd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Affection, Consideration of things, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Steven Universe - Character - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Episode: s03e20 Bismuth, Steven Universe & Twoie, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeryd/pseuds/Keeryd
Summary: Steven lets his mind wander on a subject that had been on his mind for the last few days, and that was Twoie.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Steven Universe & Older Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188





	Existential

**Author's Note:**

> If I didn't write something about this AU, I was going to explode or something. So, enjoy <3

Sitting by the sea, Steven considered a few things. 

Sunsets had always been a beauty in Beach City, but there was something specific about this particular day that made it feel more beautiful than usual, and with that thought in mind he looked sideways to his right. 

Twoie is there, sitting next to him, with some distance between them but he is still there; breathing in the same peacefulness as the waves of the sea, with his legs hugging his chest and his head resting on them, with his gaze lost somewhere beyond the beach, perhaps in another time (his future, _their_ future).

For a moment, Steven considers starting a conversation and ending the silence between them, but ends up discarding the idea, it wasn't necessary to start a conversation with Twoie there, his presence was more than enough for Steven. 

Looking again at the sea and its horizon, where the sun was soon to set to bring the night, Steven lets his mind wander a little more on a subject that had been on his mind for the last few days, and that was Twoie. 

There is so much about him ( _about himself?_ ) that he doesn't know, he is a walking mystery, and Steven wants, with a strange curiosity, to discover each of the secrets that he, his future self, hides behind those lost, fearful and tired eyes, Steven wants to have the strength to get rid of the heaviness on Twoie's shoulders even though he knows perfectly well that he will never be able to do so. But it was the attempt and the intention that counted, wasn't it? 

Steven closes his eyes, concentrating on the way the soft sea breeze hits his face and gently moves his hair, as if it were a sweet caress. There is peace within him, one that he is sure he wants to feel all his life, and he may be able to get it if he can make his future better than his future self, according to Twoie himself. Although that would mean that Twoie would disappear forever. 

When he gets to that thought, Steven realizes he doesn't want that at all. 

Steven wants the peace that he feels right now, but he also wants, and longs, for Twoie to be a part of that peace and to be able to feel it as well. He feels a little smile forming on his lips, he knows it is a sign of the little sadness he feels because it is a childish, fragile and unattainable desire, that is what it was. _I can dream_ , Steven says to himself, and laughs to himself, because Twoie's time was counted even though Steven didn't want it to be. 

From one moment to the other, Steven felt an arm on his shoulders, along with a well-known closeness and warmth, and ends up opening his eyes when he feels a weight on his head, and without moving, he looks up only to find Twoie hugging him with the goal of having Steven as close to him as possible, with his cheek against Steven's hair, and Steven can feel Twoie's chest going up and down, breathing slowly but deeply. If Steven felt cold at any point, he didn't feel it anymore at all. 

Twoie never looks at him, but Steven can see a little peace in his eyes, that same peace where Twoie is present that Steven so selfishly longs for himself, and allows himself to be selfish for once in his life. 

Steven turned his gaze to the front, the night had fallen and the full moon had already taken its respective place in the night sky, shining in a way that made Steven feel that it was only for him and Twoie, only for the two of them and no one else, next to the stars twinkling at a cosmic rhythm that only felt more special because Twoie was next to him. 

And then, Steven smiles, letting out a little laugh in the process, with a glow in his eyes that, although Steven does not know it's there, he manages to transmit the happiness that that little moment makes him feel. 

Before the night, with the moon as his only witness, settling down against Twoie to keep him as close to him as possible, feeling safe in his closeness, Steven thinks, convinced, that he would like to try, against all universal logic, with everything he has, to keep Twoie by his side for much longer, caring little for the selfishness in his desires. 

"Steven, I love you" said Twoie, unwittingly making Steven only wish even more to achieve his new self-imposed goal. 

"I love you too, Twoie" replied Steven, hugging Twoie with all the love and affection he had to offer. 

They would be fine, and Steven knew it, because he had decided to. 

And that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> if there's any mistake let me know! english is not my first language, so thanks for the patience and thanks for reading!


End file.
